Precision, highly detailed mapping offers many advantages in autonomous vehicle (AV) operations. This can involve recording, processing, and labeling ground truth data (e.g., image and/or LIDAR data), and providing the resultant localization maps for on-board storage for dynamic comparison by the AV's processing systems with a live sensor view of the AV's surroundings. Such detailed mapping can be time, labor, and cost intensive, and can further act as a limiting factor in the eventual ubiquity of AV operations on public roads and highways.